


Cookies For Lady

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy





	Cookies For Lady

I want to play outside with Bronx, but Daddy says it's too cold because snow is on the ground. He thinks I should stay inside. But the snow looks so fluffy, and it's so white and bright that it hurts my eyes, so I have to borrow Daddy's sunglasses to see right. I don't listen to him, so I'm running out the back door in my new black boots with the silver stars on them, braids stuffed into a hat Daddy said I have to wear. When I have to wear a hat though, I feel like a dog with shoes on. Bronx is laughing at me, so I turn and yell at him to shut up, he's wearing a hat too.

We smile at each other, Bronx is only two months older than me, so he's five, but I think he's nice to play with, since we like the same music and snacks. The only thing he doesn't like about me is that I have cooties.

"Bronx! Evie!" Our heads turn at the new voice as Pete walks up the sidewalk that goes around our house from the front, holding onto Hemmy's leash. I giggle and stumbled through the snow as I run to meet the big dog, who jumps up to lick my face. Yuck. Doggie kisses.

"That's enough, Hemmingway," Pete scolds the bulldog, tugging the leash softly. I tilt my head as I scratch behind Hemmy's ear.

"Bronx an' I were playing in the snow! We were gonna make snow angels and stuff!" I explained, as he added, "But angels are girls Evie! I'm a boy!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing, "Well be a boy angel then, silly!"

Pete smiled and set his hand on Bronx's head, "I'm going to go inside and hang out with William for a bit now, okay? You two be good." We nod, even though we're going to have a snowball fight as soon as he goes inside.

I know Pete is Daddy's best friend, well, besides Adam and Andy and Michael and Mike. They're in his band so I don't think that's the same. I like when Daddy plays guitar…sometimes I get to sing with him and we sing together, we even wrote a song! I think Mommy likes that too, cause every time we play she always smiles and says, 'Oh, you two are so cute,' and takes a picture and hums along.

That's why Pete is over today, Daddy and him are playing music together in the basement because Mommy's sleeping, she's not feeling too well. I think Bronx and I could cheer her up.

"Hey Bronx. You wanna go back inside for a snack? I think my Daddy left cookies out!"

"Cookies? What kind?" he asked excitedly, stomping the snow pile he'd made like a giant crushing a building.

I put my hands up and raised my shoulders, "I don't know. Chocolate chip maybe."

"They're my favorite! And I'm hungry as a horse! Let's go!" he shouted, and I giggled as I ran after my friend.

After taking off our coats and boots and hats and scarves and wet socks and gloves, (and my gloves were soaking wet and it felt like my fingers had frozen!), we walked into the kitchen I could hear Pete and Daddy playing guitar downstairs, (well, Pete probably was playing bass) but they both were singing.

THERE!

On the counter, in a clear container was a mound of chocolate chip cookies, I could smell them and they were so sweet. Like honey and the sticks of cotton candy you get when you go to the fairs. I ran over to them and smiled, lifting the lid. Then I noticed the little note, "For my Lovely Lady," it said. I looked at Bronx, who reached his hand in and grabbed a cookie before I could stop him.

"Huh. Who's 'Lovely Lady'?' he asked, crumbs falling from his mouth. I grabbed a cookie of my own and bit into it, smiling at the chocolaty taste. I loved cookies, well, really anything with chocolate in it. But cookies were my favorite.

"I don't know…maybe the cookies are for me?" I asked, grabbing a third cookie as Bronx did the same.

"But you're a girl, not a lady." He whined, to which I smacked his arm lightly, "They're the same thing!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Na uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Na u-!"

"What are you two yelling about up here? If you're much louder you'll wake Adeline, and you know she's not feeling well." Uh oh. Daddy had walked into the kitchen from downstairs, his guitar around his neck, looking over Bronx and I with a look that told us we were in trouble.

"Daddy, he said I'm not a lady!"

"Did not." Bronx scoffed.

"Did too!" I shouted back.

"Did no-" He started.

"Bronx Mowgli Simpson-Wentz, that is enough!"

Bronx's brown eyes widened as Pete came up the stairs, having heard the noise we were making.

"But Dad!"

"No buts. And stop arguing with Genevieve, you're going to lose, she's a girl, she's always right." Pete said smiling, ruffling my hair.

I smirked at the older boy beside me and stuck my tongue out, only to have Daddy see it.

"Now Evie, don't do that. That's not nice. And…what happened to all these cookies?" He held up the now empty container, Bronx and I had ate all the cookies that had been in it. I smiled.

"They said for 'my lovely lady' so I thought they were for me, so Bronx and I ate them." I admitted, feeling my cheeks get warm. I looked up to see Daddy look at Pete and smile, shaking his head before he lifted me into his arms.

"Evie, darling, you're lovely, but you're my princess. Those cookies were for your mother, she's my lovely lady." I giggled; I'd never heard Daddy call her that before. Maybe it was just between them?

"Oh…sorry. But they were really good though!" I added, apologizing.

"I just can't believe you two ate them all…come on, we'll run to the store and get another box of cookie

mix."

"Can we bake brownies instead? They're chocolatier." I started, smiling at Pete's laugh.

"She's got a point, Bill. And if Adeline's at where I think she is this month, chocolate is what she needs."

Daddy nodded, "Well, there goes practice. Next time, it'll be at your place. Ashlee'll probably be out."

"Most likely."

And with that, Pete and Bronx went back to their house, and Daddy and I went to go shopping to make more cookies, cookies for his 'lovely lady.'


End file.
